negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Primum
Primum (プリームム Purīmumu) is the first of the Averruncus series created by The Mage of the Beginning. Primum served as The Mage of the Beginning's right hand and as Nagi's rival during the Great Mage War twenty years before the current story. Personality Primum shares much of his personality with Fate Averruncus; both appear to be calm and collected but they are, in fact, cold and detached. Primum's main difference is that unlike Fate, he is ruthless and cruel and seems to take pleasure in his mission, possibly because he was calibrated, unlike Fate. Primum underestimates Nagi beacuse he has no lineage and thought of him as a fool who only knows how to continue to move forward. Synopsis Primum made his first appearance disguise as Senator McGill, who was an ally of Ala Rubra, to destroy the information Nagi and Arika found that revealed a Cosmo Entelecheia mole inside the Megalomemsembria Senate. While Primum's disguise manage to fool Gateau and Rakan, Nagi manage to see the difference and attacked Primum who inform them that Senator McGill was already dead and resting at the bottom of Megalo Bay. When Nagi tried to attack him, Primum was protected by the Fire and Water users of Cosmo Entelecheia, when the members of Ala Rubra were about to retaliate, Primum disguise his voice as McGill once more and accused Ala Rubra of being traitors to the others senators causing Ala Rubra to flee. Six months later before the start of the final battle Primum is seen talking to The Mage of the Beginning who asked him about Nagi when Primum answered the he was born in a village England from a regular family with no lineage and to him no destiny. Because The Mage of the Beginning looked intrigue Primum got irritated and told him that Nagi is just a fool with nothing but power who beats down what stands in his way without thinking and a dimwit who only knows how to continue moving foward, The Mage of the Beginning told Primum that that is what being human means and that in his two thousand six hundred years he learned that it is more enjoyable to do things like "that fool", this shocked Primum but before he could say anything The Mage of the Beginning told him to prepare for battle. Ala Rubra manage to infiltrate the Gravekeeper's Palace where Primum was waiting along side Dynamis and unamed Fire, Water and Wind users. When Primum's companions started fighting Ala Rubra, Primum started his final fight with Nagi. While Primum strengh was great he was still defeated by Nagi. This made Primum remark how ludicrous Nagi's strength is, who immediately demanded to know the location of the Twilight Imperial Princess, this made Primum laugh because Nagi still hadn't figure out he wasn't the leader of Cosmo Entelecheia before Nage could say anything they were both shot through their bodies by The Mage of the Beginning. With the help of Albireo, Nagi manage to stand up and fight The Mage of the Beginning along side Filius Zect but Primum couldn't do anything but watch the fight because of his injuries. Against all odds Nagi defeated Primum's master, and while Primum watched this, a giant boulder fell on his weakened body, killing him. Eight years after the war Tertium awakened and seemingly inherited Primum's memories and powers, they are however two different Averruncus. Abilities The only thing known about Primum's abilities is tha he is an Earth user, however since both Primum and Tertium share the same model and type they probably share the same abilities. Appearances in other media ANIME FINAL Primum make a cameo appearance in beginning of the movie. UQ Holder! Primum make a cameo appearance in Chapter 139 of UQ Holder!. Trivia *Like his companions, his name is derived from numbers, and in this case from the latin word for "first", as he is the first generation Averruncus. Category:Characters Category:Cosmo Entelecheia characters Category:Males